warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Bright Kit Adoption
A beautiful ginger and white she-cat pads toward you. "Welcome to Bright Kit Adoption." She says. "Some of these kits have wings, some have fun colors, and some are more powerful then you could ever dream." She says. "Why don't you look at a few?" This adoption is owned by Cotton To adopt a kit, post it on the talk page. New kits will (try) be added once a week. After kits reach the age of six moons, then will go to Bright Apprentice Adoption (Coming soon). Key: ^ = These normal cats have to be adopted together. @ = This cat has a special power () = This cat has an abnormal color ~ = This cat has wings > = This cat can turn into another animal. (~) = Reserved 1-3 Moon Old Kits @ Lightkit: A small ginger she-kit with blue eyes. She can read minds. () Yellowkit: A bright yellow tom with silvery eyes. (~) Hawkkit: A gray and white spotted tom with brown eyes. Can turn into a hawk. For Eagle ^ Littlekit: Small white she-kit with blue eyes. Tallkit's sister ^ Tallkit: Small black tom with green eyes. Littlekit's brother > Mousekit: Small, cute, white she-kit with dark blue eyes. Can turn into a mouse. > Leopardkit: Light ginger she-cat with dark brown spots and brown eyes. Can turn into a young leopard. @ Icekit: Small white she-kit with light green eyes. She can turn anything she wants to ice. @ Ivykit: Cute brown she-kit with green eyes. Can make ivy grow. ~ Featherkit: Black she-kit with black wings. ~ Whitekit: White she-kit with white wings and light grey eyes. 4-5 Moon Old Kits () Bluekit: A bright blue she-kit with brown eyes. @ Lilykit: A pure white she-kit with green eyes. Can make lilies grow from nothing. () Greenkit: A green tom with green eyes. () Redkit: A red tom with violet eyes. () Pinkkit: Light pink she-kit with blue eyes. () Emberkit: Bright ginger tom with red, fiery eyes. 6 Moon Old Kits > Eaglekit: A gray tom with eagle like eyes. Can turn into an Eagle @ Clawkit: A black and gray tom with blue eyes. Has unusally sharp claws. () Brownkit: A small brown she-kit with violet eyes. >~Falconkit: A gray, fluffy tom with bright, curious blue eyes and sleek feathery gray wings with black streaks in them. Can turn into a falcon. Kits already adopted. > Ravenkit: Black she-kit with violet eyes. Can turn into a raven. Adopted by Meadow to RainbowClan > Owlkit: A gray she-kit with owl-like eyes. Can turn into an owl. Adopted by Meadow to RainbowClan ~ Briarkit: A black she-kit with black sleek wings. Adopted by Eagle to WillowClan > Birdkit: A small gray birdlike tom with small gray eyes. Can turn into any bird he wants. Adopted by Luna to MorningClan @ Soulkit: A gray, dusty coloured tom with gray eyes. Has the ability to have spirits shown. Adopted by Luna to MorningClan ()Morningkit: A black she-kit with green eyes, but when its morning she is a gray she-kit with blue eyes. Adopted by Luna for MorningClan ()Rainbowkit: A colour changing she-kit with blue eyes. Adopted by Holly for MistClan ()@ Rosekit: A rose coloured kit with violet eyes. Can make roses grow on any tree or bush. Adopted by Holly for MistClan > foxkit: an orange kit with bright brown eyes. Can turn into a red fox. Category:Kit Adoption Category:Adoption